One of every four Americans living today has or will develop cancer, and one-third will be cured by present modes of therapy. The frequent failure rate of surgery, radiotherapy, chemotherapy and immunotherapy indicates that other forms of therapy are needed. Investigation of other investigators and our preliminary trials in animals and man tend to support the hypothesis of selective thermal-sensitivity of tumors, and suggests that hyperthermia therapy may be of benefit in human cancer. Lack of prior instrumentation capable of providing safe, effective, deep hyperthermia has not allowed research in man to significantly progress beyond more superficial cancers. We have developed specialized shortwave radiofrequency devices which allow effective hyperthermia to any depth without injury to normal tissue. The objectives of this proposal are to further test the hypothesis of selective thermosensitivity of human tumors and evaluate the potential role of hyperthermia in the local treatment of solid cancers, both as a single modality and in combination with radiotherapy or chemotherapy. Our newly developed equipment will be further evaluated for its capacity to provide superficial and deep hyperthermia to normal organs and tumors of different type, size and location. The tumoricidal effect of various temperatures and treatment schedules will be investigated and standardized. The effect and potential benefit of combined radiotherapy and chemotherapy will be explored under standardized conditions. An associated immune-mediated response will be sought by evaluation of non-treated tumors, and monitoring immune-related parameters.